Caindo no Futuro SnowBarryFamily (shortFic)
by Caroline Mex1
Summary: "Uma corrida na direção errada; Um caminho em direção ao futuro; Uma cidade desconhecida num tempo desconhecido na qual encontrou na razão do sorriso mais verdadeiro que pudera dar em tempos difíceis".


A missão do Flash era clara, correr no vortex até a terra 55 encontrar uma gema de energia zíon e voltar pra casa para poder concertar uma das engenhocas de Cisco.

Mas como na vida do Flash nada da muito do certo.

No meio da corrida entre o vortex e o feixe temporal, seguiu na direção errada, caindo em uma cidade diferente em baixo de um imponente prédio com um grande globo dourado escrito com letras garrafais 'PLANETA DIARIO".

Percebendo logo de cara que tinha caído no lugar errado, Barry tratou logo de tirar o uniforme de Flash e caminhar pela cidade com roupas normais.

Olhando para todos os lados Barry tratava de entender onde tinha caído, quando tomou rumo a uma rua apertada entre prédio. Não pode nem perceber quando, mas algo ou alguém tinha descido do céu e parado a sua frente.

O homem a sua frente continha um sorriso nos labios e um olhar penetrante. Barry olhava estarrecido ao homem no qual continha um grande e imponente S em seu peito.

Ainda sorrindo torto Superman foi o primeiro a falar - E agora Barry o que você fez? - terminando com sorriso debochando na cara.

Barry meio que gaguejando - Vo...cê é o Superman? Primo da Kara?

Ainda sorrindo - Sim.. Barry...De qual ano você é só pra mim se situar? - perguntou Superman.

-2017 - Disse Barry coçando a cabeça.

-Espera só um segundo aqui - Superman pediu já flutuando e subindo pro céu.

Minutos depois apareceu ao lado de Barry com seu sorriso e óculos Clark Kent.

\- Vem Barry... vamos da uma volta - disse Clark rindo.

No meio do caminho - Estamos em 2035, em metrópoles, minha cidade - começou Clark andando de lado a lado a Barry.

\- Futuro- Barry soltou um resmungo respirando fundo.

_ Sim Barry Futuro...- Clark não pode terminar o que ia falar.

Ambos escutaram barulho de muitas sirenes próximo, ambos se entreolharam e caminharam em direção ao local das sirenes.

O tumulto era em um ônibus de linha parado no meio da avenida, onde se puderam ver o carro da swatt parar próximo e agentes saírem dele em direção ao ônibus.

Barry pode ver que uma agente estava entrando no ônibus e em menos de 5 min a ver saído do mesmo com um aparelho de ativador de bomba na mão.

\- Impressão minha ou ela acabou de desarmar uma bomba em menos de 5 min? - comentou Barry com Clark.

Enquanto ambos observavam a agente tirar o capacete sorrindo com sorriso largo na cara .

\- Sim ela é boa - Clark disse sorrindo - a melhor agente anti-bomba da swatt de metrópoles, ela desativa todas as bombas das quais eu não apareço e as levo - disse rindo enquanto ambos viam a garota ser cumprimentada pela equipe.

Barry ainda surpreso - Incrível...ela parece alguém...

Clark rio - sim claro...por que ela é SUA FILHA.

Barry quase caiu no meio fio da calçada com o que escutou - COMO É QUE É?- BERROU.

Clark deu uns tapinhas no ombro de Barry - Vem vamos voltar a caminhar.

Barry seguiu os passos de Clark enquanto olhava pra trás e via a garota conversando com a equipe.

A caminhada em silencio de ambos terminou com ambos olhando para placa da frente de um prédio "STAR LABS METROPOLIS".

\- vem por aqui- Clark o guiou por uma passagem o que dava a uma sala espelhada, onde se podia ver toda a movimentação no laboratório.

_ O que fazemos aqui ? - perguntou Barry curioso

\- Esse é o Star Labs de metrópoles, uma de suas propriedade dos Star's, sua filha é a chef daqui - rindo - Dr. Heitlin, é o responsável a anos disso tudo. Os dois brigam o dia todo - disse prendendo o riso.

Barry escutava o relato de Clark enquanto observava o local, pode então ver a porta da frente se abrindo e dela entrar a garota que minutos atrás estava de agente da swatt, agora com jaleco azul.

Em meio a um sorriso espontâneo que surgiu no rosto de Barry - Minha filha...ela é linda - Barry a observava conversar com um Dr. um senhor já de idade, ela esboçava um sorriso debochado ao Dr enquanto o mesmo mantinha cara amarrada. Pode então ver que a mesma começara a caminhar a uma mesa onde tinha 2 outros jovens, a viu abraçando uma garota morena de olhos azuis e cumprimentar o jovem loiro de olhos azuis vibrantes com um selinho curto.

\- Sim ela é bonita, e um gênio e a titã mais inteligente - Clark relatava a Barry, que mantinha seus olhos fixos ao movimento da garota.- A garota ao lado dela é minha filha, Lara Lane Kent-El - sorriu orgulhoso - e o jovem ao lado é o Kay Zor-el.

Barry parou a observação a garota voltando a olhar Clark- Filho de Kara? - Barry sorriu e caminhou a uma cadeira próxima ao vidro.

Voltando a observar a garota, Barry podia ver seus traços, mas a garota tinha características e quase idênticas e de alguém muito familiar, pra ser mais exato quase a copia de... - Clark...quem é a mãe dela? - perguntou num fio de voz.

\- É não da pra negar é.. ela é idêntica a mãe...Killer Frosty.

Barry quase caiu da cadeira quando o escutou...ainda atortuado - E por que ela vive aqui, nesta cidade.

Clark sorriu amigável - Achei que era melhor manter Killer Frosty em baixo dos meus olhos... Já que seus sentimentos nuca te permitiram a enxerga-la como ela era.

\- Mas Caitlin a mantem segura não?- Barry

\- Por um tempo sim..mas houve um tempo na qual Killer Frosty se revoltou tomou o controle e manteve Caitlin dormindo, por anos...2 anos...anos nos quais ela se aliou a liga dos vilões e deu muito trabalho pra LIGA DA JUSTIÇA.

Barry por um momento pareceu acordar - Liga da Justiça?

\- Uma liga de heróis Barry.. tranquilo que quando chegar a hora você saberá - Clark sorriu tranquilo.- E nesse tempo no qual Killer Frosty dominava, vocês fizeram a Megan - Barry sorriu ao ouvir o nome dela.- Nora Megan Snow Allen. - Clark disse sorrindo.

Barry voltou a observar Megan, até que escutou a porta se abrir de novo e ver Caitlin Snow andando na direção da filha.

Barry sorriu ao ver Caitlin conversar com a filha, mantendo seu olhar na mulher que mesmo com a idade ainda se mantinha linda.

Viu então que as duas estavam indo em direção a saída, Barry tratou de olhar pra Clark - será que posso?

Clark deu de ombro - Vá.

Barry seguiu as duas...até que ambas chegaram a entrada de uma bonita casa e as viu entrar.

Barry ficou ali por um tempo observando o local, a movimentação na casa pelas janelas, ainda tentando engolir o que descobrira, estava perplexo.

Viu então as luzes do andar de cima acender e a silhueta de Caitlin aparecer entre luzes e sombras. E como uma miragem viu um vulto vermelho correr pra dentro da casa e logo as luzes de cima se apagar.

\- Mas o que - Barry ja dava passos pra frente e entrar naquela casa.

\- Acho que não é uma hora apropriada, pra entrar por porta adentro como se fosse o macho do lar - ouviu a voz feminina de tom debochado atras de sí.

Barry se voltou pra voz e viu a garota a sua frente, definitivamente ela é linda.

-É É É - Gaguejando nun sussurro

Megan sorriu doce ao mesmo travesso - Sabia que estava aqui desde cedo, senti quando o feixe temporal se abriu, só não achava que era você mesmo. - sorrindo debochado - você é de quando? 2017/2019/2020? - perguntou divertida

-2017 - Barry respondeu nun sussurro

Megan apenas pode balançar a cabeça e sorrir de canto - Vem acho que você precisa de uma bebida.

Megan o chamou com a cabeça enquanto começava a caminhar.

Barry e Megan entraram no bar e logo se sentaram na mesa.

\- 2 cervejas por favor - pediu ao atendente.

\- Você tem idade pra beber? - Barry

-Bom eu desativo bombas desde meus 11 anos e isso não tem qualquer efeito em mim - Megan desdenhou da pergunta.

Megan esperou as bebidas chegarem e pode ver o longo e grande gole que Barry deu na bebida.

\- Então como você caiu aqui? - perguntou curiosa?

\- Estava indo pra terra 55 acho que errei de caminho - Barry disse dando outro gole.

-E o quão complicado esta pra digerir tudo? - perguntou sorrindo.

\- Sinceramente, se eu parar pra pensar acho que travo - dando outro gole - afinal de contas estou em uma mesa de bar, olhando pra minha futura filha com a Caitlin. - aos sussurros apoiou a cabeça na mesa.

Megan sorriu doce a Barry -Te anima se eu te disser que nem tudo parece como não planejado? Você apenas caiu na cidade errada, se tivesse caído em Central City veria o que sempre planejou sendo o herói de Central City, tendo uma boa vida, e com uma família linda.

Barry seguiu balançando a cabeça - Família...Iris? - perguntou em silencio

Megan apenas consentiu com sorriso- Claro e não saber que tenho uma filha em outra cidade com a Caitlin - Rio nervoso.

Megan voltou a sorri - pelo menos não te deixaria com parafusos a menos - disse tentando ser engraçada, arrancando uma risada de Barry. - Sim por que eu sou apenas um fruto de alguns erros de percurso - riu baixo - Sou filha de um encontro fugaz entre o Flash e Killer Frosty apenas, não sou filha de uma amante nem nada, simplesmente meu nascimento se deve a um frenesi de um beijo de Killer Frosty no Flash que não se aguentaram - Megan dizia calma, arrancando de Barry algumas risadas - Sou a luz e o calor de Caitlin Snow, a partir de me gestar que Caitlin conseguiu controlar Frosty e manter sana. Ambas são minha mãe, uma me fez e a outra me gerou e cria como se eu fosse o melhor presente que Frosty poderia ter-lhe dado. -Megan dizia com brilho nos olhos - Sei nunca planejou mas aquele encontro não o vez perder ou desfazer nada, Apenas aconteceu.

Barry estava encantado com o relato da garota - Você me parece bem resolvida com isso?

\- Mamãe nunca me escondeu nada, sempre soube que sou um fruto de uma noite. - Rindo - Meu pai me ama do mesmo jeito que seus filhos com Iris, nunca tive o que reclamar - dando de ombro - por que não ser bem resolvida com isso? - tomando um gole de sua bebida.

\- Mas e... o que acabo de ver - perguntou Barry curioso - Não me pareceu nada com "acontecimentos".

Megan tentou não dar risada em sua frente mas saiu um riso de deboche, e levantando as mãos pro alto – Ai eu não tenho nada a ver, eles são consciente de seus atos - rindo.- Eles se encontram a mais de 15 anos, são amantes - relatou em meio sorriso.

Barry abriu os dois olhos de se esbugalhar.

\- Eles se mantiveram longe por tempos, mas depois de 5 anos e com todos os altos e baixos de ser herói da terra, não aguentaram e voltaram a sucumbir ao frenesi, é meio que viciante - dizia a garota prendendo o riso.

Barry bebeu outro grande gole da bebida já quente, levantou os braços chamando o atendente - Trás outra por favor.

\- E você é bem resolvida quanto a isso também?

Megan gargalhou - Eu meio que me acostumei que em meio as madrugada, entrava um vulto direto pro quarto da minha mãe e no outro dia acordar pra tomar café da manhã com meus pais - rindo debochada. O que fez Barry a olhar serio, que logo foi substituído por um sorriso.

Megan esperou que ele tomasse um gole da bebida trazida pelo atendente - Barry eu sei que não é facil, mas acredite... acontecimentos tendem a acontecer só não precisa se antecipar aos fatos - disse Megan colocando a mão em cima das de Barry e a apertando, Barry então pode sentir a energia dela algo emanava dela e ele estava gostando.

\- Eu vi hoje, você desativando uma bomba em menos de 5 min - disse impressionado - como?

\- Sou engenheira macroenergetica, armo e desarmo bombas desde os meus 11 anos de idade - dizia em tom de deboche - tenho alto QI.

\- Incrível - barry sorriu orgulhoso - e comanda o Star Labs de Metrópoles.

Megan rio nervosa - Bom finjo comandar né.. Dr. Heitlin não deixa eu fazer nada, só tem meu nome lá. Aquele carcamano não acha que uma "criança" pode chefiar o Laboratório - desdenhosa

\- Já é algo - Barry sorriu complacente - e o que é Titã? - curioso

Barry então viu a postura da garota debochada mudar e se fazer mais firme - Há 1 ano e meio atrás, a Liga da Justiça desapareceu em um buraco negro do universo, deixando a terra indefesa, Dickson Grayson juntou seus filhos a tomarem conta da terra.

\- Nunca pensei que deixara um filho meu ser herói, e acredite muito menos Caitlin -

Megan deu meia risada, em meio a postura firme que se mantinha - Sim eu bem sei, Mamãe e papai sempre me mantiveram em uma bolha de cristal, sempre me mantiveram longe de batalhas e de usar meus poderes - sorrindo em meio a sombra posta pela postura - até que o Dick apareceu me recrutando, mamãe não teve de outra aceitar...e não sou uma heroína sou uma Titã, faço o que tem que ser feito, Sabe não é facil do dia pra noite ganhar a responsabilidade de cuidar da terra, tendo nunca treinado meus poderes pra bater ou bater, vencer ou vencer - disse objetiva - por que se sucumbisse a medos e fracasso milhares de pessoas padeceria a nossos pés - a postura que Megan tinha se posto mostrava muito de sua madures rápida, já que nem traços da garota debochada aparecia , só traços de um guerreiro na frente Barry - Sabe Barry.. vivemos em uma época na qual a terra não sabe viver sem seus heróis sem a Liga, a responsabilidade de tomar conta de tantas vidas em tão pouco tempo sem saber o que era atacar ou defender é grande. Somos o legado de nossos pais, um dia seremos. Simplesmente aconteceu como se fosse um trem..- terminando o relato com sorriso orgulhoso

\- Incrível - Barry seguiu abismado.

\- Quando nossos pais apareceram nos tiraram da carga num piscar de olhos, aos berros e gritos - rindo

Admirado -Incrível tudo Meg...Já disse você é linda - Confessou orgulhoso

Megan rio - Acho que quanto a isso lhe devo agradecer ajajjaaj - rio frouxo.

Megan bebeu um gole do copo de Barry. - Bom acho que já deu né? vou te levar pra cede dos Titãs você descansa e amanhã faremos você ir pra casa.- Disse já se levantando e caminhando pro caixa do Bar..

Barry sorriu quando a viu pagar a conta e sair com ela do lugar.

Megan entrou na cede dos Titãs direto pra torre de controle onde encontrou Kay, que se surpreende com Megan aquela hora ali.

-Meg o que faz aqui essas horas - perguntou o jovem loiro de sorriso largo.

Megan se aproximou mas para poder beija-lo - Não disse que tinha sentido abrir o feixe temporal - disse debochada olhando pra entrada onde Barry se manteve parada olhando a cena e o lugar.

Kay soltou a namorada na hora sorrindo surpreso.

Barry ficara olhando a sua volta o lugar alumbrado com a sala Hight Light. Parando o olhar ao jovem ao lado de Megan.

\- Oi - Barry se aproximou para cumprimentar o garoto com aperto de mão - Barry...Você é o filho da Kara mesmo?

Kay sorriu aberto a Barry - sim sou.

Megan deu de ombro com a cena sem jeito - Barry, Kay é meu namorado.

Coçando a cabeça - Eu percebi - disse desajeitado.

\- Kay da algum alojamento pra ele passar a noite, amanhã veremos como fazer ele ir pra casa.- pediu Megan, que pegava seu telefone que tocará - Sim má?...sim tive que sair Dick pediu pra vir, mas já estou indo...papai... ok- terminou a ligação olhando pra Barry - Tenho de ir pra casa, o Kay vai te acomodar pra poder descansar e amanhã te mando pra casa - disse sorrindo debochada se aproximando de Barry pegando em sua mão - tenta não pensar muito ok - Barry sentia a energia de Megan em si, e tinha certeza amava aquela sensação.

\- Sim pode deixar - disse enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo de sua face - e obrigada pela conversa - disse grato.

Megan sorriu com o carinho e pós a caminhar em direção a saida.

\- Vem Sr vou te levar pra descansar, amanhã com os outros e o Sr. Dick isso daqui vai virar uma feira-livre - Kay disse dando tapinha no ombro de Barry o guiando pra dentro do local.

Barry sorriu pro jovem - E Kara?

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores Kay respondeu - Na Torre da Liga da Justiça - respondeu com sorriso

Ambos caminharam juntos pelo corredor, parando em uma acomodação.

\- Aqui o Sr. vai poder descansar - disse Kay ao mostrar o lugar a Barry - e Sr. Megan tem razão tenta não pensar muito, é melhor - sorrindo - também não sou filho de um casal simples - Kay sussurrou fazendo Barry levantar a Sombra celha - Meus pais se amam, mas minha mãe do seu tempo nem sonha com quem terá filho - disse sorrindo.

Barry só pode consentir diante da confissão do jovem.

\- Bom vou deixar o Sr descansar - disse Kay se retirando do local, deixando Barry sozinho com seus pensamento, o irônico era que Barry continha um sorriso de orgulho ao pensar em tudo que tinha visto, de Megan a Caitlin e aquele vulto vermelho.

De manhã cedo a feira na sala de comando da cede Titã parecia de verdade uma feira-livre 7 jovens tentavam falar ao mesmo tempo e um Mascarado de preto e azul que tentava intermediar o caos.

Barry apareceu no lugar em meio a uma briga por café da manhã. Barry tentou ver a cabeleira vermelha de Megan em meio aos jovens, para tentar se mostrar a ela, mas o acerto foi direto a Dick Grayson que fez calar o grupo em apenas um aceno de mão ao ver Barry no local.

\- Então Sr. Allen - com os olhos fixos a Barry - Megan contou seu erro de calculo.

Barry nem respondeu Megan entrará no local com copo grande de café sanduiches e dunuts indo em direção a Barry - Então Barry acho que já conheceu meus colegas Titã e meu cordial mentor Dick - disse ela entregando o que tinha nas mão - Mamãe dizia que era isso que você gostava - disse baixo, Barry sorriu com o ato da garota.

\- Obrigado.

\- Sr. será que pode disponibilizar a nave temporal pra poder levar ele pra casa? - perguntou firme a Dickson.

Dickson olhou pra Barry com a mesma carranca e voltou aos outros - Eles vão juntos, não posso entrar naquele tempo, e vocês não fazem nada sozinhos - respondeu Dick a Megan

Megan relutou, revirando os olhos Não precisava de todos, é só abrir a nave ele sai e volto - respondeu a Dick, porem vendo a expressão - Ok eles vão, você só precisa disser a mamãe que farei missão com eles, e a papai também. Eles vão surtar se souberem disso - pediu com cara de pidona - alias vão surtar que entrarei naquele tempo, imagina ele aqui - dizia olhando a Barry que bebia seu café calado, enquanto estava admirado com o tratado ali.

Dickson concordou com aceno de cabeça - vão e voltam - e se retirou do local sem nem olhar de volta a Barry.

Barry até sentiu a boca amargar com o tratamento. O que foi percebido por Megan que sorria ao se aproximar - Relaxa ele é assim mesmo, tem pior, o mentor dele e seu coleta de liga - Disse rindo.

\- Kay, Tomas Aciona a Nave temporal - Megan pediu firme - vou colocar meu uniforme. Disse saindo pra fora da sala e se encaminhando pelos corredores.

Barry voltou a olhar pro grupo que ainda se mantinham o estudando, percebeu ali a energia deles.

Pouco depois Megan entrava no local com seu uniforme velocista para a frente de Barry, que sorriu largo ao ve-la de velocista, ela tinha uma mistura de raio e floco de neve - Bacana.

Megan rio debochada - Barry não sou qualquer um velocista, eu sou um raio - dito isso, viu de suas mão uma energia surgir e se tornar eletricidade, a garota mostrara sorridente a Barry mãos, braços e logo corpo em meio a corrente elétrica. Vendo então a ponta de um sabre de eletricidade surgir das mãos de Megan que agora continha um sorriso de escarnio nos lábios, fazendo Barry remeter ao sorriso de Kille Frost.

\- Vamos Barry, vamos te levar pra casa - Megan disse já sem qualquer energia em sua volta o pegando pela mão e o levando para Nave temporal. Mesmo sem toda aquela energia em vota da garota Barry podia sentir a eletricidade na mão de Megan e de novo aquela energia gostosa no qual ele percebeu ali que era o que mais gostara daquela tumultuosa caída.

Central City 2017

O povo do Star Labs estavam tudo atortuados com a demora de Barry em voltar.

Já havia passado quase 2 dias e nada de Barry voltar.

O team flash estavam todos apavorados com a demora de Barry, Devoe ainda dava problemas a Barry Allen e Cisco ainda queria terminar a bugigangas Hight Thechic.

Quando um breve blecaute no Star Labs coloca em alerta a equipe que puderam ver uma nave atravessando os céus e descendo junto ao galpão da Star Labs.

Em questão de minutos o team Flash todo se Encontravam olhando curiosos a nave ainda fechada.

Logo a porta da nave se abriu e uma rampa desceu a entrada, e de trás luzes da porta descia Barry com sorriso nos lábios. Que logo pode ver seu Team ali com cara de abismados. Barry logo se pós a desce a rampa sendo amparado e abraçado por Iris. Ao abraçar a mulher Barry não conseguiu esconder o incomodo, e como um balde de agua fria tudo venho a tona. Quase não escutando os resmungos de Iris em seu pescoço.

Ao olhar de volta ao seu time percebeu que todos mantinham o olhar em direção a porta da nave, virando-se viu na mesa rampa que tinha descido os Titãs lado a lado.

\- Eu meio que cai no futuro e eles e deram uma carona - disse sorrindo ao time, sem deixar uma ponta de orgulho se mostrar em seus olhos, ao olha Caitlin viu o direção do olhar da mesma, na rampa, a velocista do grupo cainhava em direção a Barry, que deixou de lado os devaneios do Team e foi de encontro a velocista.

\- Esta entregue - Disse Megan sorrindo próxima a ele.

\- Não quer - Barry apontou em direção ao Team Flash.

Megan negou com a cabeça - Melhor não, ela me sente - disse sorrindo olhando em direção a Cailtin - sou o calor dela Barry, talvez ela nem se de conta de quem sou, mas a Killer Frost de dentro dela - rindo - ela saberá e te dará sorriso torto toda vez que ser invocada - terminou com meia risada.

Barry sorriu ao deboche da garota e consentiu - Obrigada Meg por tudo, e acredite de todos os parafusos soltos - rindo - O melhor foi você - disse sorrindo..

Megan sempre impassível desde que a encontrará, o puxou dando um abraço dando a Barry a sensação única - lembra.. não pense... acontecimentos tendem a acontecer mesmo quando não queremos - dizia a seus ouvidos - Se cuida.. Pai.

A garota se soltou de Barry voltando a seu modo firme de Titã, se despediu com o olhar, fazendo Barry assentir junto.. Megan por momentos fixou o olhar em direção a Caitin e logo se pos a caminhar em direção a nave temporal.

Barry de fundo agradeceu ao grupo de jovens que se mantinham a rampa, agradecendo-os com aceno.. E ao sentir a porta se fechar sentiu o seu coração se apertar, demoraria pra voltar a sentir aquela energia tão gostosa. Agradecendo mentalmente caminhou ao lado de Iris ao Team.

Team Flash que via a nave temporal sumir no céus.

\- O que aconteceu Barry - Cisco perguntou curioso.

Barry rio em direção ao Olhar inquisitório de Caitlin - Apenas cai no futuro que quero!

FIM


End file.
